This invention relates to an armrest assembly for a seat, in particular a vehicle seat. More particularly the invention relates to an assembly comprising an armrest and a supporting structure for supporting the armrest for movement upwardly and downwardly whilst maintaining the armrest horizontal and enabling it to be locked at a selected height. Vertically slidable supporting structures have previously been proposed but these are not readily adjustable for height for the seat occupant.